


Sleepy Tea

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights when Poe has difficulty sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Tea

When Finn saw that Poe wasn’t in bed, he immediately went to the kitchens and boiled a pot of tea. He sat quietly, waiting patiently until the kettle started to whistle before lifting it from the burner, setting it onto a tray with a single cup and saucer. He considered for a moment and then crept into the pantry, searching around before coming up with a few tarts. With this finished, he stepped out and went where he knew Poe was.

Poe stood out on the launchpad of the Resistance’s base, staring up at the sky with dull eyes. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the sound of clinking and he smiled sadly as he watched Finn pour hot water into the cup. “You must be tired of me,” he murmured. “You should be focused on what you need to do, not on me.”

“I’m perfectly capable of both,” Finn countered, pressing the cup into Poe’s hands. “Avabush,” he said.

“Trying to get information from me?” Poe teased, bringing the cup to his nose to smell it.

“If I wanted information I could just tickle it out of you,” Finn laughed, picking up one of the tarts. “It’s just enough to ensure you go to sleep.”

Poe nodded, drinking slowly. He held the cup in the palms of both of his hands, looking up at the stars once again. “This is stupid,” he murmured.

Finn looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “What is?”

“I shouldn’t be still having nightmares about it.”

“Healing takes time,” he reminded him. “You can’t just expect it to happen in an instant. What happened to you was…rough. No one could just bounce back from that and act like nothing had happened to them. To be honest, I think you’re doing better than most could.”

Poe looked over at him. “Do you really think so?” He smiled a little, drinking from his cup when Finn nodded his head. “You’re just saying that.”

Finn snorted, lightly punching Poe in the arm. “I’d never lie to you.”

Poe chuckled, yawning softly before nodding his head. “I know. M'just teasing you,” he said.

“The tea starting to work?”

“Yeah.”

Finn smiled and took the cup from him, setting it down before placing an arm around Poe’s shoulders, leading him back inside. “Want me to sleep with you tonight?”

“Please?”

“Sure.”


End file.
